


The Living Legend

by PeachyPansexual



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: I do what I want, I realize the lore behind Guardians is that they're all resurrected dead but I don't care, Local Vanguard Gets Bullied By Children, throwing in my ocs and a couple of friends' ocs too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyPansexual/pseuds/PeachyPansexual
Summary: Everyone wants to be a hero when they grow up and Sina Fione knows she's going to be one.





	The Living Legend

“This has to be a mistake.” Melissa Fione said to the Ghost hovering over the dinner table. “Your scan must be off.” The Ghost scanned Sina again, the 10th time in 3 minutes.

“No, there’s no mistake ma’am. This is my Guardian. I just know it.” The Ghost stared at her as it floated around her head.

“She’s a child! She’s only 9 years old!” her mother argued.

“9 and a half, mama.” Normally it would have bothered her when someone forgot, but she was grinning. She was gonna be a Guardian. _Coool._ “So when do I start my training?”

“Well…”

*****

“18, at the absolute youngest. And no patrols before 20.” Cayde-6 said. Sina deflated. Her mother had brought her entire family up to the Tower to demand an explanation. Apparently “normal” people didn’t get up there a lot, because others had been staring and the guy at the gate had had his Ghost scan her another 8 times in case it was a prank. Ikora, Zavala, and Cayde-6 had all done the same thing and had determined that no, she really was supposed to be a Guardian. But not yet.

“What? But that’s so long!” she whined.

“Hush, Sina. That is perfectly reasonable. And if she decides before then that she has changed her mind? I need a guarantee that she won’t be forced into this.” Her mother had no place to be bargaining from and no edge beyond the Look that could put the fear of god into anyone, including, apparently, the mighty Vanguard themselves.

“Of course.” Cayde said. Ikora and Zavala looked like they were going to argue with him. “Nobody does a job right if they get pushed into it, you both know full well that we’ve had more than one person go AWOL when they felt backed into a corner.”

“Thank you.” Melissa said while Sina pouted. “I was afraid you wouldn’t listen to reason. This is absolutely unheard of.”

“Actually we believe it would be best for it to stay that way.” Ikora said. “Your daughter is entirely unique in her circumstances and we don’t want to draw undue attention from _anyone_ before she’s ready to take her place in our ranks. Ghost?”

“Her name is Lily now. Cause her face looks kinda like the petals.” Sina said.

“Lily, then. You need to stay out of sight when you’re with her. Otherwise, try to keep most of your time here in the Tower.” Ikora directed. Lily nodded. “And you dear,” Ikora dropped to one knee and looked Sina in the eye. “You’ve been given a very powerful gift, but you aren’t in a place where you can use it yet. For now this needs to be a secret, for everyone’s safety. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am. Um, Miss Ikora?” 

“Yes?”

“My grandpa gave me all his old Crucible recordings. He had a lot and I’ve watched a lot more of the new ones, but you’re still our favorite. You’re my hero, cause you’re pretty like mama and you’re a badass!”

_“Sina Rosalie Fione, you watch your language!”_ Her mother scolded her as both Cayde-6 and Ikora Rey laughed.

*****

“You’re really gonna make me do this?” Weird how just the angle the Ghost floated at could make it look like she was glaring. 

“I’m not making you do anything, Lily. I’m asking. Nicely. Consider it part of my early training.”

“So the knife throwing, axe throwing, lock-picking, fencing, four different kinds of martial arts, and frequent sneaking out after curfew aren’t enough, now you need me to hack an arcade game. No. Why?” 

“It’s not just any arcade game, it’s ‘ _Sparrowflight_ ,’ y’know. Sparrows? The hoverbikes that Guardians use to get around? I don’t know how to ride one and you heard those Titans the other day, this is the closest thing to the real deal since it uses actual Sparrow frames for control. But it’s still not close enough, and I bet you could figure out how to get it there.” Sina did her best not to talk with her hands too much with the Ghost hovering just off of her palm.

“Ugh, fine. But only because I’m certain that if I don’t then you’ll rope me into stealing a real one.”

“I wouldn’t!”

“Are all 16 year olds as bad at lying as you are?”

“…Pretty much.”

*****  
“Sir.”

“You hunted me to my favorite place to _not get recognized_ , maybe don’t call me sir? And start explaining how you even found me here?” 

“I told Lily where to find you, actually.” Cayde’s Ghost told him. “They’ve been contacting the Vanguard about this a lot over the last few weeks and you’re the only one who hasn’t responded at all.”

“Little traitor.” he grumbled over his noodles. “Just want one bowl before I have to get back to Vanguard-ing. Is that so much to ask?” It was mostly to himself, or maybe to his soup, but Sina jumped right on it.

“And _I_ want to get out there and do my job as a Guardian, but you still refuse. I’m not asking to be special, in fact I’m asking to _stop_ being special.” Sina leaned forward in the seat next to him, trying to catch his gaze while he pointedly ignored her. “No other Guardian out there has had to go through a two-year waiting period to “train,” and you know damn well that only a handful of rookie Guardians start off even _half_ as trained as I am. You’re holding me back and everyone’s noticing. I’m sure you’ve heard the nickname, _The Living Legend_? I’m tired of being the exception.”

Cayde-6 sighed irritably and smacked his chopsticks down on the counter. “And what exactly do you want me to do about it, huh? It’s not just my decision!”

“Don’t bullshit me, Cayde. At this point it absolutely is. Zavala wants me out there and Ikora is only hesitating because you’re so goddamn adamant! Quit treating me like I’m still 9 fucking years old!”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Cayde chuckled and went back to eating. “Y’know, I’ve only ever seen Ikora laugh once, back when you called her a badass and your mom started flipping out.” Sina almost snapped at him not to change the subject, but decided to work with that.

“Y’know, I think I have just the thing to get her to laugh again. You see, I have this video that me and Lily got a couple weeks ago. Lord Shaxx running probably the most brutal game of dodgeball I’ve ever seen. And it ends on such a fun note.” Lily played the clip that Sina had in mind and Cayde froze at the distinct sound of a dodgeball bouncing off of something, followed by a sharp, indignant yelp. “Where the Hunter Vanguard himself gets nailed in the back of the head with a dodgeball by some little Awoken girl and squawks like a startled chicken. I bet Shaxx would love to run this on broadcast instead of the next Crucible match. Gonna be full of rookies with slow reflexes from what I hear.” His eyes had gone wide and it seemed like he was trying to stare her down.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Bet me,” she said with a smirk. “See that board outside? Highest points out of ten throws wins.” She jerked her thumb at the open door. Propped up against the building across the street was a board with a target divided up into numbers, like a dartboard but bigger. Probably for knives, judging by the marks on it.

“Fine. I win, you get another year added to your training _and_ you delete that video. You win, you join a team and start patrols and do whatever you want with the footage. Aaand on the off-chance we tie, no video but you get your clan and your first mission. Good?”

“Agreed. Uncle Jax, set us up!

“Now? Can’t I finish my ramen? Wait, why does he have axes?” Cayde asked, suddenly just a little bit nervous.

“What, did you think we were using darts?”

*****

“BAHAHAHAHAAA!” 

“Keep it down or take it outside, you two. I’m trying to debrief our newest member.” It took every ounce of self-control Sina had to keep from bouncing from excitement.

“But Captain!” The Russian Titan in the back corner wheezed. “Just the- the sound! That he makes! And the little girl!” The UTDR had a reputation for being unorthodox, which was a nice way of saying that most of them were misfits that hadn’t really meshed with other groups. Admittedly that reputation was in no small part tied to the Titan and his boyfriend, who was a Hunter like herself.

“Yes, I know. I watched it too, and it was pretty funny the first 3 times. We’ve now gotten to 27. I’m over it.” Captain Isra Fadia said sharply. _The_ Isra Fadia, another beast in the Crucible, probably one of the best since Ikora, and a big part of why Sina was so excited to join this team. “Now shut it off or get out.”

“Aww. Alright. Hey babe, you think Cayde would make that noise if I grabbed his ass?” Huntir said as he headed out.

“Likely, but we leave him alone for now. Unless instead you want to hear him go off about ‘who gives 12 year old axe-throwing lessons.’ Again.” Chernila snickered. Captain Fadia waited until they were gone before speaking again.

“Ugh, they’re morons, but they’re my morons. Now, as for you Fione. You know why you’re here?”

“To save the world? The Traveler chose me? I watched too many violent broadcasts as a child? Or do you mean the ‘nobody else wanted me’ part?”

“The last one. Apparently we’re all back in goddamn middle school again and nobody wanted to be responsible for you.” The Captain shook her head. “As if you’re still a fucking child and not one of the most skilled rookies anyone has seen in a century. And if we both do our jobs right, we’re going to turn you into the best damn Guardian out there, just to show them they’re a bunch of goddamn cowards who wouldn’t know talent if it punched them in the dick.” 

Sina couldn’t help but grin at that. “ _But,_ ” Isra continued. “Skill will only get you so far in this line of work. We’re frequently outmanned, outgunned, and outmaneuvered and that’s on a good day. I’ve lost count of how many times my head has literally come off of my shoulders, let alone how many times I’ve died in general. It’s grim. We fight and die every day just to keep the walls where they are.”

“I… Wow.” It was a speech Sina had heard before, but never so brutally honest. Or detailed.

“I’m not trying to freak you out, I’m trying to give you the reality of things so you know exactly what you’re walking into. Because if you know what’s waiting for you out there, then you might be able to hold onto your sanity and that enthusiasm for a little longer, because when you see the shit that we do, you don’t get to keep both. Sometimes you don’t get to keep either. I can think of one exception and I’m pretty sure he’s faking at least one of those things.”

“I dunno, Huntir and Chilly seem alright.” Sina said.

“They jump off building and cliffs for fun, then compare video of how their bodies bounce.” Isra stopped after catching the look on Sina’s face. “Ugh. Dismissed. Go make sure the boys don’t give Cayde an aneurysm, I think you’ve done that well enough this week.”

“Yes, Captain. And… I’m glad to be part of the team. Thank you.” Sina snapped off a salute and headed out. As she was closing the door she could make out Isra’s Ghost, Lieutenant speaking.

“You like her.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tumblr prompt, can be found here with pictures of Sina at the end:
> 
> http://mypunkpansexualtwin.tumblr.com/post/164963347888/bouvardia-your-choice


End file.
